The present invention relates generally to a body building device, and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,064; 5,769,762; and 5,779,604 disclose an adjustable dumbbell comprising a handle and a plurality of weights joined by the handle, by which the dumbbell is lifted or swung about in the hand for muscular exercise. The weights are joined by the handle in conjunction with a U-shaped pin which is provided in the longitudinal direction with a plurality of side forks arranged at an interval. The handle is provided with a plurality of grooves in which the forks of the pin are retained. The weights are selectively joined by the handle by changing the position of the pin. The weights are vulnerable to falling on the ground in the event that the pin is not held securely in the grooves. In addition, the pin and weights are separated from each other, thereby resulting in inconvenience in case of loss or misplacement of the pin.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable dumbbell which is free from the drawbacks of the adjustable dumbbells of the prior art described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective in the present invention is attained by an adjustable dumbbell comprising a carrying seat, a plurality of weights, and a selection device. The carrying seat is provided with two support plates opposite to each other, and a connection member located between the two support plates. The weights are held by the carrying seat and are provided in two plate bodies opposite to each other, and a fastening member located between the two plate bodies. Two plate bodies are coaxially provided with a through hole. The selection device is mounted on the carrying seat and is formed of an adjusting mechanism and two rod members which are controlled by the adjusting mechanism to select the weights.